


Him

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst?, Gloves feels bad, Half-Rimz needs a hug, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Rejection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Half-Rimz finally admits to himself that Gloves doesn't and will never love him the same way he does for Emperor.
Relationships: Gloves/Half-Rim (Splatoon), One Sided - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Him

Half-Rimz wondered why life was so cruel to him.

He had never complained once in his life about anything, he never asked for anything and was always thankful for what he had. But cod was it painful when the _one_ thing you wanted in life was seemingly out of reach and slowly fading away from sight.

For Half-Rimz, it was to be with his best friend and long time crush Gloves and how slowly...he had been seeing him fall deeply in love with someone else. Sure, Half-Rimz had seen it happen before, Gloves fell in love with some boy, they dated for a few months and then quickly broke off. This time however, Gloves hadn’t fallen for just any boy, he had fallen in love with Emperor and the worst part was- that he knew Emperor had fallen right back. 

Why wouldn’t he, Gloves was perfect in every way, shape and form. Emperor had also noticed everything Rimz loved about Gloves and of course he fell in love with him too. In a way, Half-Rimz was happy the two had found comfort within each other and found a spark between them, but he was also incredibly bitter and jealous. 

Half-Rimz couldn’t measure up to Emperor, he was nothing compared to him so of course when it came to it Gloves was in love with him and would choose _him_. Of course.

Rimz knew Glove’s time as single was running on a timer, any day now he was sure either would confess their feelings for each other but he felt that perhaps if he could maybe spark something within Gloves than perhaps there was a chance that _they_ could be together.

Just maybe.

Rimz had orchestrated a “friendly” date between them, void of any chances of running into anyone else just a nice and relaxing day between the two of them. It would be a perfect time to show Gloves that he too could be a great potential partner for him, he just needed to win him over somehow. However, it was clear almost right away from the start of their day it would not be the case. 

Even when Gloves was separated from him, he was _still_ talking about him. They had barely covered any other topics throughout their day before Gloves immediately began talking about how the _other_ day he and Emperor had gone turfing together and how ‘cool and great’ it had been.

Emperor, Emperor, Emperor. _Always_ Emperor.

“Can we talk about something else?” Half-Rimz sighed heavily with his head falling to stare at the ground. Although his voice was flat and monotone the action clearly read he was annoyed beyond belief. The day was almost over and nothing had been accomplished, now the two stood in the middle of an empty park, void of any life. “You've been talking about Emperor the entire time we’ve been together, I thought today was supposed to be just you and me.”

“Oh-” Gloves laughed lightly, a small blush creeping onto his face from embarrassment. “I’m sorry Rimz, you're right. I guess I got a little carried away, he’s just so cool dude- I can’t help but fanboy sometimes.” 

He knew Gloves was being honest and he wasn’t seeing it himself how obvious his crush for the other inkling was, far greater than that of a mere fan crush. Rimz felt his heart shrank even more. 

“It’s fine, I just think maybe you should be focusing on other things that’s all.” Half-Rimz hadn’t meant to take their conversation down there.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I think…” Half-Rimz wanted to shut up, he was talking through a broken heart but he really couldn’t help his anger seep through. “It’s nice that you and Emperor hang out quite a lot, he _is_ your idol after all, but I worry he’s distracting you from your goals sometimes.” 

“What do you mean distracting me?”

“You’ve called off a lot of team practices because he’s scheduled other things with you.” Half-Rimz reminded him quite honestly. “We won’t ever make it to nationals if we don’t practice.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Gloves pouted slightly at what he meant but immediately brightened up again. “But hey! Look at it this way, whatever Emp teaches me I can teach back to you guys. Think of it as an investment ya know?”

Even though he nodded at Gloves enthusiasm he was breaking the more he spoke. It wasn’t fair, he’s had feelings for Gloves ever since they were little. When Gloves told him he was moving to the city to become a famous turfer Half-Rimz didn’t even hesitate to follow him. He wanted to see Gloves succeed in the dream _they_ planned out. He was hurt, but perhaps he just needed to let Gloves know so he could finally understand, at the end of the day he knew Gloves had no obligation to love him back no matter how much Rimz did.

“Gloves.” Half-Rimz spoke abruptly and turned his entire body to face him, his mind completely shut off of any doubts.

“Yeah?” Gloves asked a bit curious from the sudden shift in tone, feeling his hand suddenly be held by Half-Rimz. While it wasn’t abnormal for the other inkling to grab onto him, when Gloves felt his other hand snake to hold his back he knew something was up. Half-Rimz stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, determination behind his eyes as he began to slowly lean in.

“Can I kiss you?”

"Eh!? Kiss me?" Gloves broke into a heavy blush, his mind suddenly racing as he knew exactly what position they were in. "Rimz- I never knew you were-” 

"I need to try something. I promise it'll just be one." Half-Rimz quickly interrupted, at this point just grasping at straws. The two remained quiet, Gloves unsure of what to do or what to say. As much as felt so right to be holding Gloves like this Rimz could clearly see the conflict in Glove’s eyes. 

This wasn’t right.

"Uh." Gloves was red to the face, his mouth stumbling over his words trying to convey what he was trying to say. However the more he seemed to fight with himself the more he seemed to give in. “I guess...just one but... _why?_ ”

Half-Rimz felt himself shaking, he was angry, he was scared and he was incredibly disappointed. What he thought wa supposed to be a romantic date and a great confession at the end of the day was meant to be nothing more than a platonic hanging out with a close friend. 

Half-Rimz felt foolish.

“Rimz...you’re crying.” Gloves worried looked up at the slightly taller inkling who in fact hadn’t realized he was quietly crying. Half-Rimz let his hand fall from Glove’s back but his other hand still held onto Glove’s own tightly. The shorter inkling lightly wiped away the other’s tears as they felt, silently rubbing his thumb over his hand as he let the other cry quietly. “Rimz, I think I know what you meant and...I’m really sorry.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” Half-Rimz weakly whispered as he tried his best to halt his tears to no avail. “I shouldn’t have asked to kiss you like that.”

“Did you want to kiss because you... _like_ me or was it because of something else?” Gloves swallowed the lump in his throat at the sudden realization of the situation. 

“You like Emperor don’t you?” Half-Rimz answered his question with another one, one he felt he needed to hear from the other.

“I do...a lot actually.” Gloves confessed honestly and felt Half-Rimz’s tears become worse. He pulled his friend into a hug and gently rubbed at his back, feeling guilty suddenly for acting the way he did all day. “I’m sorry...if I knew I-” 

“It’s ok.” Half-Rimz didn’t want to hear it. “You shouldn’t apologize for the way you feel. I’m not apologizing for the way I feel either.” Gloves gently nodded but continued to hold the other. “I’ve loved you for a very long time Gloves, but I realize now it was dumb of me to wait for so long to tell you. Now I’ve only put strain on our friendship which means far more to me.”

“Rimz, even if I don’t...feel the same way I also value our friendship so much. Please don’t think just because you did this means we can’t...still be best friends.”  
  


Even though Glove’s words were kind to him, Half-Rimz felt his heart was being stepped on all over. He wanted to beg Gloves to give him a chance, he wanted so badly for Gloves to tell him he didn’t like Emperor and loved _him_ instead but it was selfish of him to think that way and a small part of him deep inside knew they wouldn’t last either way. Half-Rimz pulled away from the other and finally let go of his hand, he took off his glasses and wiped away his tears. 

“I do hope we can still be best friends then, but right now I think I just need some space as I’m sure you do too.” 

“Yeah of course…” Gloves awkwardly stepped back and the two fell into a tense silence, Half-Rimz looked away and with all his strength finally walked away leaving the other alone to head home as well. He needed to heal and he needed to get over his feelings if he ever wanted Gloves back in his life which he very much did. All he needed was time. He put his glasses back on and finally managed to build the courage turned to look behind him...

Gloves had left.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I SWEAR I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING CUTE FOR THEM BUT ENDED UP WITH THIS ; ;
> 
> Poor Rimz tho he deserves better... T T


End file.
